


Light up my heart

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Kudos: 2





	Light up my heart

Martin était surpris d’avoir appris que David avait sorti une interview ou il parlait de son fils et de pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de relation vraiment sérieuse.

“Tout simplement car je suis amoureux de quelqu’un depuis des années mais je ne sais pas si il le sait, mon enfant le sait et il voudrait que je sois heureux mais comment lui dire que son papa aime un de ses meilleurs amis qui ne sait pas qu’il a des sentiments pour lui” David était si triste

Martin a commencé à se demander qui c'était et il demanda à d'autres coéquipiers comme Gonçalo et Timothy qui lui répondent “mais c’est toi qu’il est amoureux”

Martin avait profité que c'était les vacances ou il a pris un billet pour l’Argentine il savait ou il devait aller pour retrouver son futur compagnon, il savait qu’il était dans sa ville de naissance et il connaissait l’adresse aussi

David ne s'attendait pas a quand on a sonné chez lui de trouver Martin “Martin que fais tu ici en Argentine ?”

“Je voulais te voir et te parler” dis Martin

“Entre”

La maison de David était assez spacieuse et grande pour que son petit grandisse, il regardait le grand jardin quand David lui apporta un verre d’eau

“Elle est magnifique ta maison”

“Je voulais quelque chose qui puisse permettre a mon fils de grandir”

Martin se retourna et fixa David et lui dis “ Pourquoi tu m’as jamais rien dit ?”

“Car j’avais peur et que je ne savais pas si tu pouvais ressentir les mêmes choses pour moi”

Martin embrassa David et lui dis “Je suis désolé d’avoir pris autant de temps”

David le pris dans ses bras il était en train de pleurer et lui dis “Ce n’est pas grave, je suis content que tu sois avec moi maintenant, je peux être heureux avec toi”

Quand le fils de David rentra a la maison et qu’il vu son père heureux il lui dit “Je suis content de te voir sourire à nouveau et d'être heureux”


End file.
